Another Chance At Life?
by xXEmbracingSilenceXx
Summary: She sat there in the bar wondering what she was going to do, when she fell asleep and woke up to, too much light in her eyes. WARNING!: Main Character is an OC. Rated M for language and future potential sexual themes. Slight AU Non-massacre.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello Everyone! The main character is an OC so if you don't like them, well you don't have to read it. So no flames please! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter One**_

Looking around the dimly lit room which always surprised her to have more light than she always imagined it would. She was in a bar, no one was smoking thanks to the law that exhibited smoking in the pub. She looked around and all she could see were strangers drinking. Some having a good time joking around. Others drunkenly dancing in front of the stage as a band that's lead singer was better than he actually sounded. Not everyone was a stranger though.

No she was there at the bar with her sister and a few of her friends. They were off at another table laughing and joking. Her sister tried to encourage her to join her among her friends, even offered to buy her a few drinks. Her favorite so far was the voodoo bucket. But she didn't want to join her sister and her friends who would only ask her questions she couldn't answer and didn't want to answer. She felt ashamed of herself..

She was twenty three years old, just turned twenty three the past October. Most women her age had a job, a car, a boyfriend, or even a husband and a few kids.

Not her though..She never had a job, or at least a tax paying job. The only one she ever had she was a hired in caretaker, had to get paid in cashier checks and she only worked there for two months before quitting because the woman who was the woman's main caretaker was a bitchy tattletale who told her mother whenever she wasn't doing something she thought she should be doing, but instead of telling her went behind her back and told her mom only to have her nag at her..That was two years ago..

She's been jobless ever since..casually trying to find a job but not seriously going for it like she knew she should, but she was afraid...Not of working, doing a job, and actually making money. But of people...The rejection..She wanted a job she did..She wanted to be an actual adult and take care of her own business and pay her own bills, but instead she has anxiety about meeting new people and being rejected for no reason. She knew her fear was stupid, but she was missing the push. She wanted help, but she wasn't a teenager anymore and she had to take care of herself.

But instead of facing her problems she sat there, sipping on a sweet alcoholic beverage that didn't taste entirely like liquor, daydreaming. Daydreaming about a life that she wasn't living right now. Different worlds she had read about in books and manga, watched in anime and cartoons.

Part of her wished she was apart of the Inuyasha and Naruto universe but different. Adding her own little tidbits here and there. Changing things to make it fit to her own ideas, hell people do it all the time in fanfiction that she can't help but read every once in a while.

She sat there for a few hours just blocking the whole world out, blocking out all her problems and thinking about a world that was better to her, than her own. Later she left home falling into her bed thinking about a world she couldn't help but wish were real..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Adventure Time just a plushie.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The world was bleary and too bright as she slowly opened her eyes. Slowly her eyes came into focus. Closing her eyes tightly mentally hissing wishing the sun would come back later. She attempted to sit up and fell back onto the bed. Fuck her head hurt she couldn't even think straight. Attempting to sit up again, slowly this time, she finally made it into a full upright sitting position.

Next she succeeded in opening her eyes. Blinking slowly she looking around the room.

She saw sheer lavender curtains gently flowing with the light breeze pushing its way past the cracked window. A light oak desk sat beneath that with a few books and loose sheets of paper laying on the smooth wood. Next she saw the lavender and pearl sheets that rested around her lap, she blankets crumpled at the bottom of the bed due to her moving throughout the night.

Yawning she laid back against the cushiony bed and pillow, stretching her arms above her head. Feeling a few things pop in her back she curled her toes and sighed. She laid there for a few seconds as she listened to wind blow the grass outside her window and enjoying the lazy breeze that pushed a few strands of her hair against her cheek.

Sitting up again she tucked those strands of hair behind her ear and flipped the covers back and slid out of bed.

Yawning for the hopefully final time she stretched again scratched her head.

Walking over to the door she opened it and stopped. Opening up her eyes more as she became more awake she looked out into the hallway and turned around. Looking at the room she was just about to walk out of, her eyebrows furrowed down in confusion. She wasn't confused because she didn't remember getting in her bed the night before. She was confused because it wasn't her room!

She knew she didn't go home with some random guy last night. She distinctively remembered her sister stumbling through the front door of their mothers house saying she was going to spend the night there and have her boyfriend pick her up in the morning and she walked down the stairs into the basement where her living area was located. She went down there shimmied out of her pants, pulled off her shirt and got in bed and passed out.

And as she looked down at her choice of sleeping garments, she was in a white sleep gown with yellow and blue daisies decorating it.

The room was not hers at all, the room she was in now was decorated cutely as if an eight year old kid made it up. Not only that but this room actually had a window and actual walls. Her bedroom was an open unfinished basement with no dividing walls and the only walls were a white plaster like substance covering concrete. Any color decoration was red and white. Not to mention...

Panicking a little she leapt over to the bed and searched through the blankets. She damn near pulled the whole bed out the frame looking for her precious stuffed animal her "friend" got her as a present because she thought it was cute.

Sighing in relief after a few minutes she found what she was looking for right underneath her pillow where her head had been at. Her Hambo plushie from Adventure Time. Odd...why was he there when nothing that seemed to be hers was there...Where ever there was.

Looking through the room searching through a closet in the left corner of her room and a dresser located next to her head table. And it was confirmed that none of her clothes of previous items where anywhere to be found like her precious hot pink dual action vibrator.

Going back to the door, tentatively she peaked her head back outside the door. It seems whatever room she was in, it was at the end of the hall. Walking more out of the room she walked further down the hallway. The first door she walked by was another bedroom that was decorated similarly to the one she was just in but in dark greens and other earth tones.

She kept walking as quietly as she could through the house that seemed to be a pretty large traditional Japanese style home. Finally she opened a door that led into a bathroom, good she had to use the toilet very badly.

Sighing in relief as her bladder was finally relieved, she took that chance to look around the room.

She saw that the style of the home looked traditional but the bathroom was upgraded quite a bit. Finished she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink and started washing her hands, it was then that she realized that the sink seemed to be pretty tall. In fact the toilet seemed a little high as well when she tried to sit on it, her feet dangled!

Another time her eyes furrowed down in confusion. Looking around she saw a mirror right above her head and just out of her sight.

Looking around she saw a stepping stool next to the tub and quickly brought it over to the sink. That's when she noticed how short her arms were, that wasn't as shocking as the fact that they weren't even the same color as normal!

Beginning to panic she touched her head and pulled her hair and noticed it was also a lot longer than it had been, and when she pulled it out in front of her to see it was pink...PINK?!

And not a bubble gum or cotton candy pink, it was pale. A powder pink, so light that it nearly looked white.

With more worry now she kicked the stool over to the sink and mirror, hurting her big toe in the process but not thinking about it too much for there was a much bigger problem on her hands..

Quickly standing on the stepping stool she looked at herself in the mirror, and was shocked beyond belief. There in front of her was...was not her! She was supposed to be a 5'4 1/2 ft twenty three year old woman! She had caramel colored skin from her mixed ethnicity, medium brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

But as she moved her hands around and touched her face to make sure it was really supposed to be her she was looking at, she was stunned to silence.

Looking at herself her skin was now a creamy ivory, her eyes were a light mercury silver and her hair was well..pink! It went all the way down to her waist. But that wasn't the thing that shocked her most, no no, the thing that made her start to question her sanity was the fact that she looked only about four years old! Four years old! She was not a child anymore!

That's it, she had to be in a dream right? Jumping down from the stool she pinched herself. Gasping at the pain she pinched herself again, her face scrunching up in pain looking at a bruise forming on her upper thigh.

That's when she heard a voice coming from outside the bathroom door.

"Hikari! Hikariiiii!" "Hika-Oh there you are sweetie" A beautiful woman said opening the door looking down at her smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"Hikari what are you doing up here in the bathroom making all that noise? Your father has been downstairs waiting for you to give you your special present". The woman said. Looking at her _"Hikari"_ looked at the woman in surprise and shock. The woman had medium length red hair that went down to between her shoulder blades and bright golden eyes. She had an angular nose and a small plump red lips that when she smiled tiny white teeth with large white canines glistened brightly.

"Hikari don't you remember? You've been waiting months since your birthday last fall, you were so excited last night" She said with a light chuckle bending down to Hikari's height patting her on the head.

"Present?" Was the only thing she could get out her mouth as she stared at the beautiful woman who looked at her with so much care and love. All the woman did was laugh and tug her hand making her follow her down the halls and down stairs to a kitchen and living area.

Looking around all Hikari saw was a beautifully decorated home. It was beautiful. Walking down the stairs from what she could tell now was where the family bed rooms were at. She saw a large living room to her right and a large kitchen to her left. But before she could look around more she saw a man and a boy sitting at a small table a few feet away from her. The man was beautiful with long white/silver hair that looks like it went past his knees and deep silver eyes. He had high cheek bones and a wide chiseled jaw line, but not too defined. The boy on the other hand looked a few years older than...herself. He looked about nine of ten, short spikey silver hair with golden hazel eyes. His features were very similar to the man sitting across the table from him she could tell the man was the boys father but, strangely enough the boy didn't look like the red haired woman she was positive was his mother.

"Look who I found" The red haired woman said with a chipper tone pushing on the small of Hikari's back to go toward the table. The two occupants turned their attention toward her and smiled. "Good morning imouto, are you excited about Tou-san's secret present?" The silver haired boy said with a wide grin.

_Imouto? Doesn't that mean little sister? This boy is my brother? Then..these are my parents?_ Hikari thought to herself as she just nodded her head and smiled politely. She was extremely confused and didn't know what was going on, but she was just going to play along. She wanted to believe she was just dreaming and that when she went to sleep in her dream she'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. Though she's never had a dream like this one, she was sure it was, it had to...right?

"Now now Keiichi-chan don't tease your sister, you remember how excited you were when your father gave you your special present the summer of your fifth birthday" The woman said smiling making Keiichi blush. _One year off, I said four. _Hikari thought still wondering what her _"parents"_ names were. Luckily for her she didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Mai?" "Kyou?" They smiled at each other lovingly and went about their business. Hikari just stared at them weird for a second before working up the courage to sit next to her brother? But before she did she stopped short staring at Keiichi's lower back.

A tail...He has a tail! She went to go touch it but he moved it out her reach and glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave my tail alone Hikari? Play with your own" He said before scooting over in his chair so he would be further away from her. Hikari raised a brow and turned a bit and gasped grabbing her tail. How could she not notice this important detail?

"Hikari-chan are you okay honey? You've been looking out of it since I got you out of the bathroom" Her mother Mai said, looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine O-O-..Okaasan" Hikari managed to say trying to remember the little bit of Japanese that she did know. "I guess I'm just a little tired" Hikari finished while her mother placed a plate of yummy smelling food in front of her. "Eat up Hikari, I have quite a bit to show you today" Kyou said smiling at his daughter.

If she was gonna be _"here"_ she might as well play along and act like a five year old child.

"Hai Otousan!"

**AN:**

_**How are you guys liking the story so far? Review yes?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Ello I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, as the story continues the chapters will get longer so prepare. I warn I'm not very good at keeping up at these stories, but I'll try my best. Reviews inspire me to continue!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything. I'm like a freeloading spider that lives in the corner of your room.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Hikari sat at the table eating her _"special"_ breakfast her mother had made her before she found her in the bedroom where she had recently discovered that she was a little girl. If she didn't wake up from her dream soon she would like to investigate further into why the hell she had a tail! Poking at the miniature omelet and rice that was sitting innocently on the plate before her she couldn't help but run her hands through the fluffy tail in her lap.

It was long and if she let it hang it grazed the floor while she was standing. It was soft and slightly fluffy, but not poofy.

"Hikari, you need to eat quickly if you want to go outside for your surprise" Kyo said looking at her with slight inpatients. It seemed he was looking forward to showing her, her surprise as much as she had been told she was the previous night.

"Hai Otousan" With that Hikari ate the food, and with the first bite was surprised with how amazing it tasted. Eating her food at a more rapid pace, but slow enough trying not to get hiccups, she finished her food.

When she was finished her brother stood up and started to tug her out of her chair, happily.

"Come on Hikari, outside" Keiichi said pulling her through the house. Past the stair case was a hallway that led to the back of the house. There was a dinning room just past the kitchen, a study/library further down and a sitting room at the back of he house. It was there that Keiichi took her to a back door that led outside.

Sliding the door open Hikari followed her older brother. When they made it outside and past the back deck Hikari was amazed at everything around her. Taking in a deep breath she let it out slowly, the air was so clean and fresh! Looking around she noticed that once you walked off the deck you were immediately stepping into a huge garden. There were flowers everywhere around her and they smelled heavenly. It was like she could smell every single one of them from where she was standing if she concentrated on a single one.

Walking slowly over to the first batch of flowers to her right she touched the petals of a pink chrysanthemum that was surrounded by different wild flowers that she didn't know the names to. All she new was that they were gorgeous.

All different kinds of flowers surrounded her as she took her time walking along the slightly bumpy graveled path that lead to all different kinds of plants.

A slight ways away from her she could see a large pond which she walked towards quickly, but before she could get a decent look her brother popped up and pulled her along with him. Apparently she was taking to long and he wanted to show her the surprise that everyone kept talking about.

Submitting that she was starting to get more curious at where she was being led to she promised that she was come back to explore the garden again later.

Once they walked out the garden fully they came upon an open flat lot that she could only compare to half a football field. There were different kinds of trees off in the distance and what looked like a path through them off to the left side, but she would worry about that later. Right now her father and mother were standing there waiting for her impatiently if she may add.

"There you two are, what was taking you so long?" Mai said looking at her two children. "We would have been here sooner if Hikari wasn't so caught up looking at the flowers" Keiichi said exasperatedly. "Well they did just bloom, she's been helping me all spring" Mai said smiling at her daughter with pride. "Yeah yeah yeah I know" Keiichi said walking over to stand next to his parents.

"So what's the special present?" Hikari said smiling actually getting excited which surprised herself.

"Happy belated birthday Hikari-chan!" Her brother yelled excitedly holding out a medium sized box the length on her torso. Her eyes widened a fraction and grinned widely. "Arigato Aniki!" Hikari yelled, remembering that's how she heard a kid on an anime yell to his brother.

Taking the brightly decorated package wrapped in bright flowers, she unwrapped it and it was a brown wooden box. "Open it" She was told and flipping open the clasp she slowly lifted the lid to reveal three sharp kunai with a tiny chain with a cherry blossom hanging from the end of it. Along with the kunai was a pack of five shuriken and a small bag of ten or so senbon.

She was surprised to see weapons inside the box. What was she going to do with these? So she intended on asking. "What are these for?" Hikari said confused, leaving her family even more confused than she was. "You've been talking about starting ninja training since you were three. Otousan and Okaasan decided to start your training a few months early!" Keiichi said trying to figure out why his sister was acting so strangely.

"Ninja training?" She was going to be a ninja? Hikari raised a thin pink brow and then gasped. "Will I learn justu's too?!" Seeing their nods only excited her further. _I'm gonna be a ninja like in Naruto! Cool shit! _

Suddenly she jumped for joy and started hopping around. So what if she was acting childish? She was supposed to be a child so why not play the part?

Everyone smiled or chuckled at how excited she was acting. Finally she was starting to react how they were hoping that she would.

"Can we start training today? What all am I going to learn? I wanna learn how to kick butt!" Hikari started asking questions a mile a minute all the while smiling making everyone just as excited as she was.

"Don't worry imouto, I'm going to help teach you along with Otousan and Okaasan" Keiichi said pointing to himself as Hikari grinned showing off all her pearly white teeth. "You still have surprise presents to open Hikari" Mai said trying to make Hikari calm down a little but that only served to further excite her.

"This one is from me" Mai said handing her daughter another wooden box. Hikari grabbed the box trying not to snatch it from her mothers palms. That would sure to upset her and cause her to receive some kind of punishment in return, and since she didn't know her well enough to say wether she would be punished physically or not she gently took the box from Mai and inspected the box.

This one wasn't wrapped in colorful paper as the box Keiichi gave her was. Not only that but its length was longer and its width slimmer.

Carefully opening the box Hikari gasped. There inside of the plain wooden box was a beautiful katana. The sheath of the katana was a shiny black with silver a white strings of smoke running along the length with white and pink lotus petals that seemed to blow away with the smoke. The grip of the katana had a single silver lotus flower on the bunt.

Smiling, Hikari looked up at Mai and smiled. "Arigato Kaasan" Mai just smiled and nodded her head with tears in her eyes. Her little girl was growing up, and would be a fine kounichi one day.

Clearing his voice Kyo looked down at her daughter with a small smile and knelt down to be closer to her height and beckoned her forward towards him. Hikari hesitantly moved towards him and when she was right in front of him she tried not to flinch when his hand reached out to her, but relaxed when all he did was rustle her hair.

"Here you go Hikari-chan" Holding out a large scroll. Taking it into her small hands Hikari inspected it and looked up at Kyo. "This scroll holds some of our clan history, as you get older I'll give you more. Your brother will help you understand things if we aren't around to help clear things up for you, that is if he knows the answer" Kyo said making Keiichi pout.

"Our clan history?" Hikari said trying to figure out what he was talking about. Kyo sighed and then smiled. "Lets go inside and talk about it, but first you need to change out of your pajamas" Hikari looked down at her outfit and blushed embarrassed and nodded her head turning around and walked inside.

**_AN: Review Please! :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: There will be other OC's in this story, and if you're wondering, the main OC will eventually run into actual Naruto characters. Enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Five**

Hikari walked back into the house and went straight up the stairs, she walked into the wrong room twice but third times the charm! She finally found her room and walked in not really paying attention to anything just went straight to the closet she saw and looked at all the clothes.

There weren't any clothes that caught her eye except a pair of white shinobi pants and a grey full halter top that only left her shoulders and arms exposed.

Pulling off her pajama dress she tossed it onto the floor and kicked it into a corner then stopped. Looking at her ankles she noticed one silver and one black tribal looking stripes. One thick one going from the top of her outer ankle to he side of her foot next to her big toe and then a thin one starting from the outside of her foot next to her heel and up her foot to curve around her leg to end at the middle of her shin. Looking at her other leg she had one there but instead of being on her foot and shin it was on her thigh.

Looking at her body she noticed she had more of these markings on her left lower arm and right upper arm, then two small strips on her hips. Upon closer inspection the thick markings were more tribal and the thinner ones, those were more smooth and softer. Instead of them arching in to points they just swirled, almost spiral.

Ignoring them for now she pulled on her clothes and a pair of black ninja sandals. Her pants surprisingly had a small hole to put her tail through, her tail came out ruffled but she just smoothed the hair back down smiling. She liked having a tail.

Walking out her room she quickly made her way down the steps into the sitting room where she saw everyone.

"So our clan history?" Hikari said quickly getting to the point before anyone had time to potentially greet her.

Kyo looked at his daughter and shook his head at her inpatients as his mate handed their daughter the weapons she just received showing her how to put them on.

"Its not even just our clan history Hikari, its our demon history and society, what we are and how we got here. We are demons I am a wolf demon, your mother here is a dragon demon. Me and your mother are around three hundred years old" Hikari's eyes opened in amazement.

"When the earth was made the bijuu were created first, a long with the elements. Humans and Demons were created at the same time. Made to balance each other out. Demons lives can be longer than a humans. Some of there life spans are long and can live for centuries, while some are only a few decades later than the average human. Demons unlike some humans have a physical and spiritual connection with animals and even bugs. The type of bug or insect that a demon has a spiritual connection with, shows physical characteristics and with practice can even physically become the animal they have a connection with. In demon politics there are five clans.

The Fujiwara Clan, they are made up of bats, insects, and rats. The Yamamoto Clan, they are made up of birds, rabbits, and deer. The Ozuna Clan, made up of dragons, snakes, and lizards. The Hiruzen Clan, they are different from regular demons. Instead of being spiritually bonded to animals they are spiritually bonded to elemental spirits, like fire, water, and earth. Then last but not least there is our clan, The Oedo Clan. Our clan is made up of Canines, Felines, and Foxes. There are certainly other animal demons that can be born like frog demons or smaller rodent animals like squirrels or mice, they fall into lesser categorizes of each clan.

Demons were born with heightened senses. Like heightened sense of hearing or smell, speed, as well an extended life. Humans were born with dull senses but with training could hear or smell, maybe even see as well as demons.

When these creatures were born demons thought themselves superior to humans, calling them inferior pest. But after years the human population more than tripled since they were created, and demons had only grown a small portion. Demons decided that they were going to get a handle on the massively growing human population and war started. Blood of humans started flooding through rivers. When the Gods gifted certain humans with the knowledge on how to control their chakra, and gifted some with different abilities which are known today as kekkei genkai, bloodlines.

Soon the humans were able to push the demons back and regain their standing by creating justus and becoming stronger. But the humans started to abuse their gifts from the Gods and once the wars with demons were over, the war among men began and the Gods once again cried for their children.

The Gods came up with a plan to help save some of the innocent souls from the bloodshed. So they gifted a woman and her daughters a chakra system full of healing chakra. But instead of glowing green like normal chakra converted into healing, it was the color of the healers aura, their soul.

Their chakra could heal any wound, their blood could cure and disease or poison. They also had a contract with the God of Death. They could summon him with their blood and give him an offering of blood to open the gates of the nether world and call back a spirit within and give that person a chance to live again. The more souls the bigger the offering..These women started a clan and were dubbed the Amaterasu Clan, after the Goddess that bequeathed them their gifts. Though there was a slight catch, men born of them could heal but only the females of the clan could contact the God of the Underworld whom they called Lord Yukihito.

With their gifts they healed the injured and brought back the souls of those that still wished to live, the souls of humans as well as demons. After many years of their services to man and demon a like a discovery was made about the blood of the Amaterasu Clan. Not only did the blood taste like the finest wine or the ripest fruit for people to intake to cure there sickness without getting sick from drinking a normally coppery flavor, but also rejuvenated the body. The more blood you drank of the Amaterasu the younger the person would become physically.

Once this was common knowledge in greed of staying young and fear of growing old, human and demon a like started to slaughter the ones that were there to help save them. The members of the Amaterasu clan were being killed off and drained for their blood, captured and enslaved. The Gods were furious once more at those who mistreated those who only wished to help them and in death still not wish for the ones who hurt them to receive punishment.

So the few members of the clans prayed to the gods that blessed them with there gifts. They prayed for a way to defend themselves, or at least conceal themselves. Demons and domesticated human dogs could sniff them out because of their unique scent, they were running out of options. If things kept up the way they were they would all die.

With heavy hearts and listening ears, the Goddess Amaterasu and a few others granted them new ways to protect themselves. The Amaterasu clan was once more touched by the Gods. One God gifted them the ability to shape shift absolutely, they could switch gender and even change their scent. Another God gave them the ability to control the worldly elements without chakra like, water, earth, fire, air, ice, lighting, those who could control more than one of these elements were considered prodigies. The Goddess Amaterasu gave them a feature that would mark her as her children and placed a Sun on the forehead of the leader and her/his heir, gave them wings to resemble angels. Which is what they were, they were her Earth angels. The last God to gift them a power was Lord Yukihito, he made them immortal to an extent. They can still age and die from their mortality, but if they were to die from an injury or poison, their bodies would burn and they would turn into ash and would be resurrected in the ritual circle they use when they call upon his assistance.

After that the number of Amaterasu that would get captured decreased and they were able to live in relative peace, for a number of years.

Once demons heard of this immortality they tried to mate with the members hoping that they or any children birthed from their union would be gifted with both demon and Amaterasu abilities. Some Amaterasu and Demons were fascinated by the prospect at their children having both and even tried. While others were more applauded and afraid of the outcome thinking that any child born with those abilities would be far too strong.

Once the idea was placed in mind some tried it out, but failed at combining the power of demon and Ama _**( AN: Sorry I'm just gonna cut the name short and say Ama clan k?) **_. Demon blood would overpower that of the Ama and the only ability that their children would gain from the Ama was the ability to switch gender and a high affinity to an element.

Years later war struck out between demons. Fighting each other, trying to dominate each other to prove that they were stronger than the other. Fighting to see who's clan was stronger.

So many demons died...then suddenly during the war the alpha to the Yamamoto's clans mate gave birth to a baby boy, a pheonix demon. He had dark red hair with golden streaks on either side of his temples and pale light blue eyes. He had the Yamamoto symbol on his forehead, a silver diamond. Shortly after being handed to his father something no one expected to happen. Right in the middle of bathing him, his son was no longer his son. He son because his daughter and then switched back. That's when he smelt it, Ama blood. His son was what others had been trying to achieve for generations. His son was a demon/ama mix.

A few years after he was born the Ozuna clans alphas mate gave birth to a son. An elemental dragon of wind and fire. He was also born of demon and Ama. What surprised everyone was that the mates to the Alphas weren't full Ama. They had a past ancestor that was, but not themselves.

After a century more of blood shed and no more Demon/Ama children being born after the Ozuna heir the war among demons were over. Figuring that the war had lasted far to long and they lost too many of their people that would take centuries to recover they were at peace.

But as soon as their fight was over, humans attacked them trying to finish them off. A vile man convinced the emperor that demons were teaming up to take him out and rule over humans once again before they gained knowledge of the power of chakra.

The number of demon lives lost were...beyond the extreme.." Kyo said stopping in his long explanation of their history to choked on his words before he got control of himself. As he regained his composure Mai walked over to him looking just as stricken as he did and put her hand on his shoulder.

"The war didn't last very long, the emperor came to his senses but not before majority of the demon population was gone...when it ended there were only six remaining Oedo clan members left..Your mother and I, your mothers cousin and two other members who we had only met a few days before the war ended.

Your mothers cousin and the two members passed away from..being poison and killed. Leaving your mother and I the last two remaining Oedo clan members" Kyo said finally regaining his composure finishing what he said with a sad sigh.

Hikari just sat there on the floor at first feeling shocked then amazed, but hearing the end of that story made her sick to her stomach and sad.

Mai cleared her voice and started talking with surprising clearness. "Once we found out about my cousin and the others' death we realized that someone was out to get rid of the Oedo clan for good...So we faked our deaths and went into hiding letting everyone believe that our clan was extincted.

When people started to believe that we had truly died and we were finally safe we tried to have children..." Mai struggled for a second but held it together.

"I went to a medic and found out that told me that I could not carry children myself even though I was fertile, it would kill me if I tried. And with the way medicine was back then surrogacy wasn't an option so we went around the and collected medical data and figuring out justus in order to figure out how to have a child and we created a justu that would enable someone to carry our child but, the catch to the justu was that we whomever would carry our child would not just be ours the child would take some of their DNA as well.

So secretly we went about looking for women who were willing to carry "our" child. But for years we couldn't find a single person. We couldn't ask a demon because they would know that we were alive, so we had to find a human who was strong enough to give us full blooded demon children.

Eleven years ago we ran into a woman who was drinking away her sorrow at the loss of her boyfriend after the second shinobi war ended.

She was strong and smart, we had heard some rumors about her but besides that we still new she was strong enough to have our children. Once we talked with her in her drunken grief ridden state, but even then we knew she would be the perfect candidate to have our kids.

She was kind and smart with amazing chakra control, plus she was away from her home village for an unknown number of years, she would be able to have our kids without her village knowing about them. Then she told us that she wasn't able to have children due to a justu that she had created and used.

So we asked her if we were able to make her pregnant with our child, would she have it? And agreed thinking that we were crazy. So we took her to our hotel room and passed out at soon as she hit the bed.

While she was sleeping we used the justu on her, and once the baby was secured we took her back to her hotel room and left her be. But we watched her from afar for the first two months.

Around the third month she checked herself over and found a baby in her stomach she nearly went on a rampage around the small village she was staying at. When we approached her and stopped her she yelled saying she thought it was just some crazy dream and that she didn't want to do it anymore and was scared.

But we stayed by her after that, making sure she didn't do anything rash that would endanger the baby growing inside her. Once it was time for her to deliver...everything went smoothly.." Mai said with a happy smile almost in tears.

"And once she saw him..she also started crying tears of joy and hugged your brother" Mai said wiping her eyes before anything could fall from them. Hikari looked over at her brother to see him smiling brightly.

"Five years after he was born she agreed to have another child and a few months later you were born Hikari" Kyo said smiling at his daughter. "But.." Mai said looking over at Kyo. "You are different from your brother Hikari, and I don't mean because your brother is a wolf and fox demon. You..Hikari are a demon/Ama...the first female demon/Ama born" Hikari's breath hitched as she looked at her fathers face disbelievingly. But inwardly was freaking out at how cool that was.

"Me and your mothers have decided to start your training early since you are indeed a demon/Ama. You need to learn how to defend yourself..." Kyo said now looking slightly worried.

"Yamamoto Sora, and Ozuna Raiden the first and second demon/Ama born, they have the abilities of a demon, and some Ama abilities such as switching gender, healing chakra and blood, can grow angelic wings, as well as can control one element without the use of chakra" Kyo said. "When you start your training you will be seeing what exactly it is you will be able to do"

Hikari smiled and nodded excited, but almost sad. "You will be starting your training in a few days with your mother" Kyo said smiling as Hikari squealed. "What are we gonna do first Okaasan?" Hikari said, but Mai just shook her head.

"Not me Hikari, your other mother" Hikari furrowed her brows. "You and Keiichi will be spending the summer with her again this year" Mai said looking at the clock on the wall. "But we will discuss more on that tomorrow, right now its dinner time and you both need to head to bed early tonight for tomorrow"

Hikari nodded and helped her mother cook. She thought about everything that had happened and was confused on one thing. As she laid down in her bed about to fall asleep she looked at her mother who was tucking her in and asked. "What's my other mothers name?" Which just made her shake her head and continued to put her to sleep. As soon as she fell asleep she heard her mother speak.

"How could you forget your Tsunade-mama?"


End file.
